Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix
by LeeJordan9986
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!!!! My version of Harry's 5th year, and what happens during it. Hopefully will be one of the best 5th year fanfics. I know a lot of them are titled this, but, trust me, this one is worth reading. Quidditch, Voldemort, Animangus, a littl
1. I Wonder...

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, everything is JKR, except for the plot.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic, please review!  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Spell Is Revealed/The Worst Summer Ever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters in this story, only the plot.  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the help Professor, we really appreciate it."  
  
"It's Albus now Remus."  
  
"Oh, oh yea. Well, thank you for helping us sort through all of James and Lily's old things, and helping us decide what to do with some of them. Plus, I don't think Sirius would have come here without you helping me convince him, you know what this place means to him."  
  
"I know Remus, I know, and no thanks is needed, I'm happy to help."  
  
A sniffle from the doorway entering the wood paneled living room of the house at Godric's Hollow is heard, and looking over, Remus Lupin, werewolf; and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts look over to see a teary eyed Sirius Black, wanted fugitive, holding a small, thin box. Opening the box, he reveals its contents, two wands.  
  
"It's, (sniffle) it's their wands."  
  
Walking towards Albus and Remus, he hands the headmaster the box.  
  
"Ahh yes, willow 10 and a quarter inches, Lily was always good at charms, and mahogany, 11 inches, James was indeed a quite powerful wizard."  
  
"Yes, pro, I mean Albus, he was, but I'm going to take Padfoot back to my place now, to calm him down, the wands really started the tears again, can you finish up here yourself?"  
  
"Not a problem Remus, good day."  
  
"Good day Albus."  
  
Moony, accompenied by a red eyed Padfoot, disappeared with a *poof*, leaving Dumbledore alone in the room where the history of the wizarding world was changed forever.  
  
"I wonder...."  
  
Dumbledore, carefully picking up the box with the two long dormant wands in it, points his own wand at Lily's.  
  
"Priori Incantem."  
  
A wisp of smoke follows those two words, shooting out of the willow wand, the smoke forming into a ghost-like image of a book, its pages turning slowly by itself.  
  
"Reading, Lily always wanted to study, even to the end, and she even found a way to make the pages turn at her speed, ingenius."  
  
Albus, knowing full well he couldn't use his own wand on James', picks up Lily's aged wand himself, and points in at her late husband's wand.  
  
"Priori Incantem."  
  
Just as before, a wisp of smoke shoots out of a wand in the box, and, to Albus' immense surprise, the smoke settles to form two, simple words.  
  
CUMERIUS HEIRINIUM.  
  
"Interesting, interesting indeed, such a pity..."  
  
And with that, Professor Dumbledore placed the 11 and a quarter inch wand back into the rectangular box, sets the box on the table, and with a *poof*, Godric's Hollow is once again engulfed in the deathly silence that the wall's there have heard for the last fourteen years.   
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who has survived four encounters with Lord Voldemort, the boy whose godfather is a wanted fugitive, and the boy whose the best seeker Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardtry has seen in a century, had been reduced to doing yard work.  
Harry, who as usual has to spend his summer with his only living blood relatives, the horrible Dursley's, also known as muggles. And this summer was the worst ever, after last year's incident involving his cousin Dudley and the Weasley brothers Ten Ton Tongue Toffee, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were set on making Harry do as much work, and putting him through as much torment as possible in these three long months of summer.   
Harry, who just took the work quietly, was starting to get annoyed of it all. After promising himself at the beginning of summer he wouldn't complain this summer, he was just about to only three and a half weeks into July.  
  
"Mow the lawn, clean the gutters, paint the fence, do the dishes, weed the garden, make lunch, I can't do all this anymore!"  
  
To add to Harry's worries was the fact that Dudley's diet seemed to have backfired, and Dudley had come to resemble a beached whale even more this year, proving to Harry that that indeed, is not impossible as he had previously thought. So, the whole family was on a diet this summer again, one worse than last year. A quarter cantoloupe in the morning, another quarter for lunch, and 10 peices of asparagus for dinner. Luckily for Harry, his friends had risen to the occasion once again, with cakes from Ron, a whole array of fruit, vegetables, and sweets for Hermione, and rock cakes from Hagrid once again, which he had yet to touch. The only bright spot in Harry's summer came in the form of a letter from Sirius, informing Harry that he was to go by portkey to a meeting in Dumbledore's office on his birthday at 2 P.M., and that he(Sirius), Moony, and Dumbledore were going to Godric's Hollow the day after the letter was written.  
  
"Boy, get in here and fix lunch NOW!!"  
  
After fixing lunch for the Dursley's, and doing about 8 more tiresome chores for them, Harry finally earned the right to go to sleep, it was 10: 30 P.M., and he had just finished dusting each and every one of Petunia Dursley's 100 and 9 china figurines. Harry though, oddly enough, wasn't sleepy. Quietly, as to not wake his aunt and uncle, who had gone to sleep about 2 hours earlier, Harry removed his parchment and quill from his trunk, and began to scribble away about the Goblin Allience's Council of Hungary in 1457.  
About a half a bottle of ink, and 1 and a half feet of parchment later, Harry finally turned around and looked at his clock resting on his bedside table.  
  
11:59  
  
Instead of turning around and continuing to write his essay Harry continued to stare eagerly at the clock, until....  
  
12:00  
  
Harry Potter had turned 15, and doing so, continued in the tradition of staying up the night of his birthday. Harry immeadiatly put his parchment and quill away, knowing he had a big day in front of him tomorrow, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. He's Back!

  
Chapter 2- He's Ba-ack!  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP....  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start, immeadiatly put on his glasses, and shut the alarm off. Harry had set it for a reason. All he asked the Dursley's this summer was to leave him alone for his birthday, and surprisingly, they agreed. So, for once Harry was able to awake to his own clock, instead of Aunt Petunia's screeching voice. This was a lie in for Harry, being 10 A.M. As Harry got up and put his slippers on, he noticed the small pile of wrapped presents at the foot of his bed, as well as Hedwig, who had been out the past few days, and a small brown fuzzy tennis ball, whom he immeadiatly recognized as Pigwidgeon, both sitting in Hedwig's cage, Hedwig sipping her water and Pig snoozing.   
Harry approached the presents, and picked the first package and card up, which could easily be distinguished as Hagrid's thanks to the scribbly handwriting. Harry, as usual, first read the card.  
  
  
Harry,   
Happy Birthday! Lucky 15! I thought, since you're so good at seeing and catching small things, like the snitch, you'd be good at seeing and hitting other small things also, such as a bullseye. So, if ya practice and get good, we can have a little contest when you visit me during the school year.   
  
-Hagrid  
  
P.S.- "Try" not to hit your cousin too many times.  
  
  
Harry, a little confused by the card, finally understands when he opens the box, and finds a crossbow, much like Hagrid owns, inside, accompnied by about 25 arrows, though these one's only have small tips, so as not to pierce the skin too bad.  
  
"Yes, I'm going Dudley hunting tomorrow."  
  
Harry, chuckling at his own little joke, proceeds onto the next present, which happens to be from Hermione. The card had a picture of a kangaroo on the front.  
  
  
Heya Harry,  
Greetings from the land down under! My family went on our annual trip to Australia, you wouldn't beleive the amazing scenery down here. Plus, I think you'd appreciate the huge rivalry down here, the Thundelarra Thunderer's and the Woollongong Warrior's rivalry is just as hardcore as the Gryffindor- Slytherin one. Anyways, hope you like your present, and I'll see you at Ron's in a couple weeks hopefully.   
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry opened his package from Hermione, to find a book, The Australian Quidditch League: Fast and Furious Aussi's Show Their Stuff. Harry, after flipping through the pages a bit, and knowing he was going to read that book straight through tonight, put it down, also knowing he didn't have a lot of time, because of the meeting at noon.  
  
The next package he picked up was Ron's. Harry picked up and unfolded the card, wondering what Ron was up to.  
  
  
Harry,  
Guess what! My brothers bought me new dress robes!! Dark blue, without a hint of lace! Anyways, Mum says Dumbledore might let you come here in a couple of weeks. Anyways, hope you like your present.  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S.- Ginny says "Hi"  
  
  
Harry quickly tore the wrappings off his paper, to reveal a picture of him, in his Quidditch robes, holding his old Nimbus 2000, it was a picture of his first year. The picture looked at him, then began talking at a record speed.  
  
"Hey, your me aren't you, or am I you? I am you, a younger version. Whats going on me? Oh, a crossbow, can I shoot it, wait, I'm a picture, I can't shoot it, thats why when I said I I meant you, yea, that's what I meant."  
  
Harry laughed as he put the picture down up on his dresser, and started a animated, mostly one sided, him being on the non talking side, conversation with the younger, enchanted him.  
  
As Professor Dumbledore worked silently at his desk, there was a tapping at his door.   
  
"Come in!"  
  
Looking up, Dumbledore see's Remus walk into the room, with a big black dog in tow, which changed into Sirius Black when the door was safely shut.   
  
"Ahhh, Remus, Sirius, have a seat will you, I'm sure Harry will be here soon."  
  
As 12 rolled around, there was another tapping on the headmaster's door.   
  
"Ahh, that must be Harry, Sirius, if you would."  
  
Sirius got up and opened the door, which, opening inward, wouldn't let Dumbledore or Remus see whose at the door. Sirius opened the door and spoke.  
  
"Heya Harry, come on i...wait a second, oh god!"  
  
Sirius Black then fainted, falling straight on his back, out like a light.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore both shot out of their seats, to see who was at the door, when the person walked in himself, carefully trying not to walk on Sirius, the person stepped into the room, revealing himself to be...James Potter.  
  
When Sirius revived, he found Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Remus in a chair in front of it, as well as, no, it's not James, he's dead.  
  
"James, James is that really you?"  
  
"Yes Padfoot, it is, old friend."  
  
"PRONGS!!!!!!!"  
  
Sirius quickly ran over to James and hugged him for almost two minutes straight, until Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Sirius, would you please take a seat."  
  
"Ah, yes Professor."  
  
"Sirius, though this does seem just like the many times you three sat before my desk while you were in school, it's not, so you can call me Albus. Now, James, first off I must ask, how did you get here?"   
  
"I'm not even sure how I'm alive Professor. I know I was hit with Avada Kedavra, and obviously some time has passed, seeing Sirius and Remus. But, this morning, I awoke, in my bed, in Godric's Hollow. I didn't know what was going on, so, I apparated outside Hogwart's ground, and walked here. Professor, I don't know what to do, Lily and Harry are gone, I saw the Prophet on the way here, it said more muggle killings, so I guess Voldemort is still alive. Lily...Harry.....gone, Professor, what do I do?  
  
By now James was crying about his family.  
  
"James."  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Wait, Professor, let me, please."  
  
"If you wish Sirius."  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"Prongs, Harry's alive, and he's a fifth year Gryffindor here.  
  
"What? You must be crazy Padfoot, Voldemort was at our house, he never leave's anyone behind, and we all know he wanted Harry above all else."  
  
"Yes Prongs, I know, but, Harry survived, Harry survived Avada Kedavra."  
  
"He, he survived?!? Where is he!?"  
  
"He's living with the Dursley's, Lily's sister's family."  
  
"Let's go get him then!"  
  
Just then, there was another knocking on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"James, I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
  
  
Harry and his picture self were in the middle of a conversation about the time he, Ron, and Hermione killed the troll, when Harry looked at the clock, revealing he was over a half an hour late for his Hogarts meeting.   
  
"Oh, jeez, ahh Harry, I mean me, I mean mini- me, I mean picture me, I hafta go, bye."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, you just run off, bye!"  
  
Harry quickly jumped off and got changed in less than 5 minutes. He then dived onto the floor, opened the loose floorboard, grabbed an old "Reader's Digest", and before he knew it, he felt that familiar navel being pulled sensation, and then, quickly as it happened, Harry felt himself in front of the door into Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later a voice came from inside.  
  
"Ahhhhh, come in Harry."  
  
Harry opened the door, and saw Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and himself, no....wait.....and Harry was out just as Sirius had been only a half an hour earlier.  
  
Harry awoke to those familiar twinkling eyes behind the half moon spectacles looking down on him.   
  
"Why hello Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"Ahhhh, yes, I think I just saw, no, I'm sorry, not enough sleep, I'm hallucinating."  
  
"What did you think you saw Harry?"  
  
"I think I saw my father, Professor."  
  
"Harry, you did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Chamber/How It Happened

Chapter 3  
  
Although it was a beautiful dusk, thousands of different orange, red, pink and blue hues mixing like a painting in the sky, nothing except darkness filled the sky over a certain tower in northwest Scotland. The tower, one, simple, sandstone tower, with window's boarded up, seemed to drive away all light, all life for that matter, for no bird's flew near it, no plant life grew near it.   
Inside the tower, sitting on a throne-like chair on a dias, wearing dark green robes with a black outline, is Lord Voldemort himself, glaring with his malicious red eyes at the fearful Death Eaters surrounding him.  
  
"Lucius, have you found the chamber entrance yet?"  
  
"No master, not yet, we're working hard though, Death Eaters are searching through books as we speak, we'll know it soon."   
  
"Soon is not good enough! You better find out soon Lucius, it would be in your best...interest."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
With that Lucius Malfoy scrambled out of the throne room, and Voldemort looked down upon the rest of his pitiful followers, when, quite suddenly, what was left of color in his face instantly faded away, and he slid out of his chair and fell to the ground, trembling.  
From the floor, Voldemort slowly regained his strength, and as he did, he looked up at his Seer, a Death Eater, faced covered by mask.  
  
"Something powerful has happened, find out what at once."  
  
A wispy voiced answered with a "yes master", and with that the anonymous Death Eater almost glided out of the room. Voldemort, now back on his throne, did what he always did when he's particulary worried or angry, fired random Cruciatus curses at those who'd follow him to death if he demanded them to.  
  
  
***----------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Harry stood up uncertainly, unsure of what to think or expect, was this a joke, was his father really alive? He looked to his right, and, staring right back at him was a mirror image of himself, teary eyed and all, minus the scar, and with brown eyes.  
  
"Ja..James, Prongs, D...Dad?"  
  
"H...Ha...Harry? Is it really you?"  
  
The Potter men, for the first time in fourteen years, embraced, for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. They would have continued to probaly for the rest of the day, had it not been for that respect demanding, yet gentle voice.  
  
"Now, I beleive a long conversation is in order."  
  
With Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and Moony, Padfoot, Harry, and James sitting in front of it, James and Harry just staring at each other, opened mouth, both in awe that the other is alive.   
  
"First off Harry, your dad, indeed, is alive. Now, you need to know why, and how, James, I beleive you don't even know why or how. I hardly beleived it mattered, but I noticed something after you and Sirius left Godric's Hollow a couple day's ago Remus. When I performed Priori Incantem on James wand, it revealed the last spell he cast happened to be the "With You" spell. As you all know, this spell is intended to make sure the caster is with the person whom he chooses, at a certain date. What all of you, except James, don't know, is that James must be with Harry on this day, his fifthteenth birthday. Harry, your father is the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Being so, James has certain....talents, that no other wizards do. He can perform wandless magic, see aura's, and is a very powerful wizard. However, Godric stated that those talents must always be passed down to the next heir on his fifthteenth birthday. When Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow that night 14 years ago, it was for two reasons. One, to kill James, he knew James had Godric's powers, and two, to kill you. Though you didn't yet have Godric's powers, he, much as James did by viewing your aura, that you are an extremely powerful wizard, more so than any other heir of Gryffindor. Right before James died, he cast the "With You" spell on himself. It seems to have been made much more powerful than it should be, obviously from James being the heir, and has brought James back to life on your fifthteenth birthday, in order to pass the powers of the heir down to you. He will still have them, but you will also now. Do you understand all this?"  
  
"Ummmm, sort of, I think."  
  
"Good, now, lets transfer the power and be done with it. James, Harry, if you two will please lock hands, and Harry, repeat after James."  
  
They locked hands. "Now, Harry, repeat exactly after me. Magnus Amo Heirinium Potterus."  
  
"Magnus Amo Heirinium Potterus." A glow of red and white light engulfed the Potter men, blinding everyone in the room, then, as quickly as it had begun, it was done, Harry had the powers of Godric.  
  
"Now, Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, I have some work to do, you four may go to the Gryffindor common room and catch up.  
  
  
***--------------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Harry, Remus, Sirius and James sat around the fire of the Gryffindor common room, everyone looking at James. James, still a little nervous about his son, looked at the Marauder's.  
  
"Moony, Padfoot! How have you been?!"  
  
"I've been pretty good, I taught here for a year two years ago, and have been working for Dumbledore since, I wish it was as good a fourteen years for Sirius though."  
  
"Sirius, what have you been doing the past fourteen years?"  
  
Sirius looked at the ground for a long while, then looked sadly at James.  
  
"I've been in Azkaban since your death until two years ago, when I escaped, they sent me there, they thought I..., they thought I was your secret keeper.  
  
"WHAT!?! It was Wormtail, that rotten bastard, where is he these days? I need to have a few...er...words with him."  
  
"He's in Voldemort's service, who, was reborn last year, before Harry's eyes."  
  
  
***-------------------------------------------------------------------***  
  
About seven hours later, at 10 P.M. at night, all four Gryffindor's were still sitting around the fire, talking amitably. James had tears in his eyes, sad because of all Harry had had to go through in his absence, and proud at the same time for the way Harry turned out, and how well he overcame all the obstacles he's met so far. As they finished talking about the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore entered the common room.  
  
"Ahhh, your still awake, I thought as much, seeing this is a special occasion, you four can spend the night here, in the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
"Thank you Professor, good night."  
  
All four Gryffindor's trudged wearily up the stairs towards the dorms, Harry leading the way, and walking instinctivly towards his year's dorm room, above which the placque had been changed from FOURTH YEAR'S, to FIFTH YEAR'S. The three other Gryffindor's followed suit, ironically they had the same common room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fun At The Dursley's

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's, except the plot!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- The Exit of a Lifetime  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to what sounded distinctly like a war cry, and putting on his glasses and turning to his right, he realized it was one. Remus Lupin was lying in his bed, on his back, pinned down by Padfoot, who was repeatedly pummeling him with pillow shots. Harry saw his father then sneak up behind Sirius, wind up, and land a direct hit on Sirius, causing him to fall to the floor and get double-teamed by Moony and Prongs. Harry was up as quick as a cat, running over to them, pillow in hand, and began swinging wildly at his dad and Remus, bravely defending Sirius.  
About twenty minutes later all four lie, out of breath and sweaty in the middle of the common room, where the pillow fight had carried to. They were all just catching their breaths. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"So, how about breakfast?"  
  
"Smashing good idea my good man, simply smashing." James replies with a mock snobbish accent. All four get up and head good naturedly to the Great Hall, unsure of what to expect there.  
Entering the hall, Dumbledore, sitting at the Gryffindor table, calls them over.  
  
"Good morning all, you look like, well like a tornado came through the dorms last night."  
  
"One did Albus, known as Sirius."  
  
"Ahh yes, well, anyways, sit, eat, we have a little issue to deal with, but first, eat eat eat."  
  
As the four men and one student gobbled down one helping after another, and talked animatedly, a snowly owl flew into the hall, and landed right next to Harry.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
The owl held out it's leg, that had a note tied to it, which Harry immeadiatly untied. Hedwig took a sip of his pumpkin juice, nipped him on the ear, then flew off to, to Harry didn't know where, the owlery, or her cage in Surrey. Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.  
  
Harry,  
The Cannons are tied for second to last place! But, the real reason I wrote is I just got the news, Dumbledore wrote mum yesterday, said you couldn't come this year, he wouldn't say why. Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley August 26, hope to see you then, and good luck with the muggles.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
Harry looked up from the note to Dumbledore, disappointment in his eyes, but in Dumbledore's eyes he detected a glint of mischief.   
  
"Why can't I go to Ron's this summer?"  
  
"Well Harry, with your father back, and with the Voldemort threat, I've decided it would be best for all of you if you two stayed here for the remainder of the summer. Sirius, Remus, you can stay too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, really, plus, I think it would be an excellent time for you to practice your Quidditch skills." Dumbledore, finishing the sentence with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, Harry, we need to get your things from the Dursley's. I daresay you've told your father about them (James face went from happy to an extremely angry look just from Dumbledore mentioning the Dursley's) and he would like to accompny you when you go retreive your things.  
  
"Yes Albus, I would like to go with Harry to the Dursley's, but first we'll need an hour to, er..., plan."  
  
"Ok, I'll be in my office with a portkey when your ready."  
  
  
***------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Harry and his father stood in Dumbledore's office, almost ready to go, waiting for the past headmaster's pictures to finish talking to James. When he was finally done chatting with them, he walked over to Harry and Albus.  
  
"Ready to...er, go get Harry's stuff."  
  
Albus handed James a portkey to return to Hogwarts, then another, which when Harry and James grabbed, they instantly disappeared.  
  
Harry stood in front of the front door of 4 Privet Road, sneaking a quick look at his dad, who was hiding in the shrubbery next to the house. A few seconds after Harry rang the doorbell, a rumbling sounded from inside, and Vernon Dursley opened the front door, and Harry could see Petunia straining to see who was at the door from the kitchen.  
  
"YOU! Where have you been! We had to cook our own breakfast this morning! There are chores that need to be done! Get the hell in here, NOW!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will Uncle Vernon."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"  
  
Harry, calm as ever, replied evenly. "You heard me, I will not do any chores for you, but I will come in that house, only to get my things though."  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Harry cut him off though.  
  
"Remember when you told me that you were my only living relatives Uncle Vernon, well, you lied."  
  
"Unfortunatly, I DID NO SUCH THING!"  
  
"Oh yea, well, whose this."  
  
Harry stepped aside on the porch, and Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, who both heard the commotion and came to the door to see what was going on, gasped, and Petunia shreiked a cry that rivaled a banshee wail. For standing next to Harry, was his father. Vernon was the first to speak.  
  
"Bu...but...but your...your dead!"  
  
"I assure I am very much alive, Vernon. Hello Vernon, Petunia, and this beached whale must be Dudley."  
  
"J...James, how...how are you, I'm sure you'll be taking go...good little Harry, I'll go get his things."  
  
"No need Vernon, Harry's told me about you three, and before we do get his things and leave, I beleive you three need a lesson in manners. DETANIA!"  
  
Ropes immeadiatly shot out of James' wand and wrapped themselves around Petunia. "Arachnia!" Next, about one hundred little harmless, but she didn't know that, spiders shot out of his wand, and started crawling all over her, making her scream like she's never wailed before. After putting a silencing charm on Petunia so she could enjoy her spider bath in peace, James moved onto Dudley.  
  
"Harry, any curses you'd like to put on Dudley?"  
  
"Dad, I can't, remember, it's the summer. But, could you do this for me?"  
  
Harry whispered for a few seconds to his dad. James then shot, in rapid sucession, specific hexes, and charms at Dudley. When the smoke cleared Dudley was lying on the ground, in the full body freeze, a large chocalate cake lied mere inches in front of his face, yet he couldn't reach it. Also, Dudley's skin went grey, his ears grew wider, and before Harry knew it, a hippopotamus was lying in the full body freeze where Dudley once was.  
  
"You made him a hippo Dad?"  
  
"Not exactly Harry."  
  
The hippo then spoke. "What happened to me?!!!"  
  
"I simply made him look like the animal his body most closely resembles."  
  
"Huh, I woulda sworn he'd become a beached whale."  
  
The Potter's then turned to Vernon, looking horrified at what happened to his family, and yet at the same time enraged at his nephew and brother in law.  
  
"Your ruddy magic won't hurt me!"  
  
"Oh, is that so, are you sure about that?"  
  
"BLOODY SURE! Now release my wife and child this instant before I get psyical!"  
  
"I'll do no such thing, Accio Vernon!"  
  
Vernon Dursley immeadiatly came flying at James, who sidestepped him, and Vernon went flying into the wall, hitting it, then falling down on his back uncoincess, with pieces of plaster falling from the ceiling onto him.  
  
"Detania!"  
  
Ropes once again shot out of James wand, and tied themselves around Vernon, then pulled him up to the ceiling, so he's hanging from it.   
  
"Enerverate!"  
  
As Vernon slowly woke up, James started transfiguring things left and right, from grandfather clock's, to chairs, and other pieces of furniture into animals. Harry and James walked upstairs, as parrots flew circles around Vernon taunting him, flamingo's walked over Dudley and Petunia, and a monkey hung onto, and swung on Vernon.  
  
"Ahhh, my invisibility cloak, well, use it mischeavously Harry, and oh yes, I beleive this belongs to you now too, Remus told me to give it to you." Said James as he pulled out the Marauder's Map."  
  
"Thanks dad, but will all that be permanent?"  
  
"Nahhh, all the hexes and curses will where off in twenty four hours, and the animals will go out into the wild then."  
  
James then pulled out a muggle quarter from his pocket, then, when Harry, who had a hand on all his belongings touched it, he felt the familiar pulling on his navel, and then, as quick as it began, it ended, and Harry, James, and all of Harry's belongings were in a hall near the Gryffindor common room, in front of a giant tapestry with Godric Gryffindor on it, and standing next to them was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome back, I hope you two had....fun." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Behind this tapestry is where you two will be staying for the summer, with Sirius and Remus, and where the three minus Harry will be staying during the school year. The password is Pheonix Feathers, now I'll leave you two to unpack." And with that Albus walked away. James then spoke.  
  
"Pheonix Feathers."  
  
The Godric on the tapestry winked at them upon hearing those two words, then James and Harry walked right through it. They ended up inside a good sized, white, ovalur, high, high ceilinged room. The oppisite wall was a full window, giving a beautiful view from the outside, yet it was magical, and looked just like the wall from the outside. There was a staircase going around the side of the wall, leading up to a balcony where there were four doors, one saying "Padfoot" on it, on with "Moony", one with "Prongs", and the fourth door had no name on it. Sitting in the center of the room were Sirius and Remus, playing exploding snap, and acting like a couple of school kids. Sirius looked up and saw them first.  
  
"Welcome back, I hope you two had fun."  
  
"Oh we did, you should have seen some of the things Dad did to them. Ahh Sirius, why isn't my name on a door?"  
  
Sirius looked at him with a glint of mischeaf in his eyes. "Well, since your so quick to notice your name isn't on a door, I'm sure you also noticed that the other doors are marked with our Marauder's names. And you know all our Marauder names are after our Animangi form. Well Harry, it's time for you to become a Marauder, and to be one, you need a nickname."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. It Begins...

Disclaimer: These characters aren't owned by me, that wonderful right belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll be posting about once a day, sometimes every other day, but they'll never be a time in between chapters longer than that, and if there is I'll warn you first. Please keep telling me what you think. And BTW to no, Sirius hasn't be cleared.  
  
Chapter 5- It Begins...  
  
Draco Malfoy stood before the Dark Lord, bowing his head, shaking in something he never knew until now, fear. He now understood why so many people feared and served him, for anything less was certain death, he was indeed evil incarnate. Now Draco stood before him, ready to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, and hopefully quickly climb the ranks to his father's level.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Even the voice sounded like that of a snake, a cunning, evil snake.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"You have finished your proving yourself, and your now fifthteen, come here and complete your initiation.  
  
Draco knew what was to come. He stepped up onto the dias, walked over to Voldemort's right side, rolled up his left sleeve, and went down on one knee. Voldemort firmly pressed one finger on his arm, Draco felt a burning, and as quick as it began it was done. He looked over at his arm, and saw on the side of his bicep the Dark Mark burning clearly, dark black over his pale white skin. He then stood up, bowed, and stepped back down of the dias, and once again stood head down in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Now, Draco, for your first task."  
  
"I will serve you master."  
  
"Good. At Hogwarts there is a chamber, much like the Chamber of Secrets, except this one was built by that fool Godric Gryffindor, and is called the Chamber of Power. It's called that for reasons unknown to us at this time. I do know some extemely powerful magical artifact is in there though, and we need it. I want you to find the Chamber. This will help you."  
  
Voldemort pulled out a small wooden box, levitated it to Draco, who opened it, looked inside it, some a bunch of vials, smiled, and closed the box, grabbed it out of the air, and put it in his robes.   
  
"You know what to do, and DO NOT let anyone become suspicious."  
  
Draco nodded, bowed, then spun on his left heel, and walked out of the Dark Master's presence.  
  
"Soon Harry Potter, soon your time will come to an end."  
  
***-------------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Harry bolted upright, he was covered in a light sweat, the pain in his scar that woke him up still fresh. He got up, put his glasses on, got dressed, then went outside into the house room as they were calling it, wondering what funny thing Sirius and his father would do today. Sitting in the center of the room was indeed Sirius, James, and Remus, just talking and eating, and looking out the window Harry saw it was at least ten o'clock. Sirius first looked up and saw him.  
  
"Well good morning sleepyhead."  
  
"Mornin' Sirius, Dad, Moony."  
  
"Oh yea, before I forget, Harry, we never gave you your birthday gift."  
  
Sirius got up and walked over to Harry, and handed him an envelope. Harry ripped it open, and pulled out the contents, a simple piece of parchment. On it it read, "Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot are proud to present to you one ticket for free lessons on how to become and Animagi from the remaining Marauder's." Harry, who just now realized what Sirius meant when he said what he did last night before he went to bed, smiled ecstatically.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yea! I love it, when can I start?"  
  
"We can start today, eat, then meet us out on the Quidditch pitch, we're going out now to play a bit, bring your broom too!"  
  
***----------------------------------------------------------------------***  
  
Harry gulped down his food, went upstairs and grabbed his Firebolt, got changed, and rushed out onto the Quidditch pitch. Looking up, he saw his Dad and Remus, both wearing replica Puddlemere United robes, and going one on one, both being chasers, and trying to get by the other. Also flying around was Sirius, wearing his Falmouth Falcons robes, a team known for being rough, hitting a Bludger at both of them. They saw him, and flew to him, touched down, and ran towards Harry. James was the first to speak.   
  
"Harry, you ready to get going?"  
  
"To do what, become an animagi, or to show you three how to play Quidditch?" Harry replied jokingly.  
  
"First off, you need to take this."  
  
James reached into his robes, pulled out a little leather bag, opened it, and pulled out one of a few little vials. He opened it, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"All you need to do is drink that, it will awaken your form inside you. It might seem easy, but the reason so many people can't become animagi is there isn't one inside them, they just don't have that magic, it's a rather rare magic, not for weak wizards. Once you drink it, you won't feel anything, but your form will show little outbursts from inside, and it will fully appear in probaly about two weeks, thats how long it took us."  
  
"Do you think I have that magic?"  
  
"I have no doubt, your a Potter after all, I wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
Harry took the little vial, looked at its contents curiously for a second, then in one gulp, Harry swallowed it. He made a funny face for a second, then spoke.  
  
"Alright then, whose ready to get some flying lessons?"  
  
"James you wouldn't beleive what Harry can do on a broom, he's even better than you, he made the team as a first year."  
  
"Oh, I can top him."  
  
"Bring it Dad, bring it.  
  
Harry, Sirius, James, and Remus played all morning, went in and ate lunch, then came back out after and continued playing. It was Harry and Sirius versus James and Remus. Harry, not really paying attention, thinking more about how great it was to have his father back, and how odd it was. Harry had always known Sirius as the only father figure in his life, and now he had to get used to James taking that place. Harry knew he couldn't forget about Siri....a bludger went wizzing by his head, and he moved just in time. Sirius looked over at him.  
  
"Almost gotcha!"  
  
Harry, without even knowing what he was doing, opened his mouth, and out came a roar, a loud, powerful, primal roar. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs immeadiatly looked over at him, and James spoke.  
  
"Whoa! Harry, I think it's time to go in, let's all land now."  
  
Harry flew down, and landed a few feet away from the Marauder's, who were already down and talking.  
  
"Did you hear that, it's happening already!"  
  
"This is great, it'll be completed in no time, and so early! He's more powerful than even I thought."  
  
"Well, let's go in and eat."  
  
The Marauder's walked over to Harry, and all four of them walked into the castle, laughing and wondering what they were going to do tomorrow.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter needed to be in there, I know its not much, but trust me, more is on the way soon, please keep r/r.  
  



	6. Who Woulda Thought...

Chapter 6- Who Woulda Thought...  
  
"Ready to go?"   
"Yea, let's go. Diagon Alley!"  
  
Harry landed next to Quality Quidditch Supplies with a thump. A few seconds later Moony landed next to him, and they made they're way towards Gringotts.  
  
As Harry and Remus walked out of Gringotts and down the cobblestone street towards Florish and Blotts, Harry with his school book list in hand. It had been handed to him that morning at breakfast by Dumbledore, and surprisingly enough, Harry had become a Prefect, proved by the fact that he had the "P" badge, lying on his bedside table back at the castle of course. He figured the only reason he was one was because there wasn't any male Gryffindor fifth year better, not because he was exceptionally smart. Harry and Remus were talking amidably about Quidditch, Remus sure that the League Cup would go to Puddlemere United, while Harry thought it would go to Kenmare Kestrels, since two of its players were members of the World Cup winning Irish squad. Harry, as Remus spoke, thought he heard another voice he knew coming from behind him, and turning around to see if he was right, he had just enough time to notice the familiar smile and brown hair, before BOOM, he was wrapped up in a tight hug.   
  
About thirty seconds later, Hermione let go of him and stepped back, and Harry took a look over his two best friends. Ron had grown a lot over the summer, filled in a bit, not looking as lanky anymore. It also seemed he was going for the Bill style haircut, for he had a small ponytail going for him, Harry thought he'd be a real lady killer this year. He also looked at Hermione. She had also grown taller, and filled out in...er....specific places, and her hair was a little straighter too. It still had the curliness that was its signature, just not as much. For some reason Harry got butterflies in his stomach just looking at her.  
  
"Hey mate. we haven't seen you for a while, how was summer with the Dursleys? I really wish you could come see us over the summer, what was Dumbledore thinking making you stay with the muggles all summer."  
  
"Oh calm down Ron, I'm sure he had a perfectly logical reason." Hermione interjected, sticking up for the teachers as usual.  
  
"Yeaaaa, it was....horrible....at the Dursleys." Harry remembered he wasn't supposed to say anything about being at Hogwarts or his Dad being back yet.  
  
Harry then looked back at Hermione, and noticed she had her bright "P" badge gleaming on her chest.  
  
"Yes Harry, I've become a Prefect."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Hermione looked a little shocked at this, seeing as she did so much homework compared to Harry, compared to anyone.  
  
"Well that's great. Let's go get our books."  
  
After getting all their books, and having some ice cream at the shop, Harry and Remus said bye to Hermione and Ron, Harry noticed Hermione stared at him a little longer than usual, then leaving with Ron. Harry and Remus then walked in the Apothecary, to the fire, stepped into it, said "Marauder's home", and flash, they were back in their room home. Right when they got there Harry noticed by looking through the window that Sirius and his Dad were at it out on the pitch again. He told Remus, and they rushed out to join them once again.  
  
After playing for at least an hour and a half, Harry was getting lazy, and started day dreaming again, and once again, a bludger came flying at him, but this time, he didn't get so lucky. The bludger hit the tail of his broom, bucking Harry off, and before he knew it, he was free falling from at least eighty feet up. Not even knowing what he was doing, almost like an instinct, Harry turned so he his back was up in the air, much like the way a dog or any other animal with four legs walks. Not knowing how, not even sure if he was just imagining it, Harry started to slow down. By the time he reached the ground he knew he was going slower than he should be, and Remus, James and Sirius were standing there watching him land in awe. When Harry did land he felt something odd inside him. Sirius spoke.  
  
"It's happening."  
  
"I know, this is amazing, it happened five days earlier than when we did it, and we were faster than normal too!"  
  
Harry heard a ripping in his robes, then another, and another, untill he realized they had completely ripped off him. He also felt himself changing, becoming different, and when it was over, he realized it had happened, he could see things he could never see before, he saw the cricket standing atop the astronomy tower for example.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"Who would have thought."  
  
Harry tried hard to speak to them, to ask what he had become, so he pushed his brain, willed himself back to human form, and with a blink he was one again.  
  
"What, what form am I, whats so weird?"  
  
"Your...your...your a magical animal animagi."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Harry, thats extremely rare, notice we're both normal animals."  
  
"Really, well, whats my form?"  
  
"Look for yourself, will yourself to change back."  
  
Harry willed himself into his animagi form again, then stepped forward, he knew he was a four legged creature, in front of a huge mirror conjured by his Dad. Staring back at him was a beautiful gryffin. Only just a little bigger than his Dad's stag form, with nice medium sized white wings, tipped with a reddish tint on the end of each one. He looked at his eagle head, a bald eagle head, pure white, except for the yellow beak, with his green eyes even bigger and shining even more. Attached to the head was his lion's body, with a brownish sparkling coat. Harry stared in awe, flexed his wings a few times to get used to them, then changed back to his regular form.  
  
"That's amazing, thanks guys!"  
  
"No problem Harry, but now you need to understand three things. Your a maruader now so you need a nickname, you'll need to come on our nightly adventures, and you can't register yourself, its against our....er....morals.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What will my nickname be?"  
  
"How about birdbrain?!" Sirius sounded off, laughing as he said it.  
  
"Nahhh, how about...ummmm....noseboy?" James replied, unable to think of anything.  
  
"I got it, Redtip?" Moony spouted out.  
  
"Four "I like it's" greeted that, and so Harry's Marauder nickname was decided on Redtip. The now four Marauder's walked back to the castle, well, two of them did, Sirius and Remus, James and Harry raced back in animagi form, Harry winning, though unfairly as claimed by James, due to the fact that when Harry was behind he flew over James, than landed and won.   
  
The Marauder's went out that night, running through the Forbidden Forest that night like it was nothing, and doing so night after night, always finding some adventure, one night even roaming the school like that, trying to find some paths they didn't know about, and adding them to the Marauder's Map, they also caught Snape doing some work from the window (he doesn't know James is back), James from outside summoned a storm cloud inside right above Snape, which started raining all over him. Before he could look up at the window, the four were off to the races, laughing the whole time.   
"It's about time that slimy git had a shower!"  
  
"And how!"  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter wasn't the best, but don't worry, the long awaited start of the term will happen next term, and the action will become more and more, and yes, they're will be romance, but maybe not whom you think, maybe they're will be, maybe not, I'll decide later. Well, keep reviewing, I really like knowing what y'all have to say, and you give me new idea's for the story everyday, if you have an idea, feel free to put it in your review, and if I adapt it to the story you'll get credit of course. Thanks!!!!!!   
  



End file.
